Taste: Quinn's Story
by cr0wznest
Summary: The second part to my Taste fic. Quinn's falling hard for a girl she used to be good friends with, now as everything around her falls apart, will she give up?


**A/N: **This is the second part of my Taste story which was firstly only going to be from Santana's pov, but I decided to write another from the pov of Quinn :) If you haven't read Taste, it's basically a Sin City style fic and it's pretty intense but yeah, let me know what you think and whether I should write more for other characters, it won't be for a while because I have so many fics I'm working on but please do review !  
><strong>xo julia(cr0wznest)<strong>

* * *

><p>It'd been months since I last saw her. I couldn't help picture her sexy ass as I plunged two of my fingers inside of me atleast twice a week, maybe more. The girl was on my mind more than any cheap fuck had ever been. I'd have regular fuck's, then occassional fuck's, then on and off fuck's and finally her. She'd only ever visit me when the clubs wouldn't let her in for dressing like a 13 year old with a fetish for owl sweaters.<p>

_Damn those fucking owl sweaters got me every time._

I miss her, but I can't say it outloud, because then it'll sink in that I'm actually falling for her.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, it's me."<p>

Fuck I recognize that voice anywhere. The bitch visited me a couple times in the past week and no chit chat was involved. All I can say is, atleast the sex is satisfactory.

I tried acting as into it as possible, but the only way I could was if I thought about my girl. Oh god the pleasure in thinking that Rachel Berry was on top of me made my heart race.

Santana wasn't even paying attention. She had lit up a cigarette and just to piss her off more, and because I was about to climax at the thought of Rachel, I continued thrusting. She sneered before I hopped off her and started grazing my fingers along her shoulder. She didn't exactly enjoy that lovey dovey shit.

"You know you fucking want me," I said. Now I was becoming more frustrating towards this bitch. She acted like queen of the fucking town and treated everyone around her like shit.

Suddenly I felt lips against my cheek. Oh how I wish they were Rachel's.

Santana stood up and gathered her clothes. I can't deny that the bitch had an amazing body, I just didn't want to give her more power by telling her.

I threw my sheets too the floor at the smell of burning. Before Santana left she had butt out her fucking cigarette on my new sheets; these were my favorite. Then she had the audacity to throw money my way. I didn't do this for money, but I wasn't about to let that money be taken prisoner by the wind.

* * *

><p>I took the lift down to the ground floor where I remembered there were a few snack machines. With the money that Santana threw at me, snacks were all I could afford.<p>

People ask me why I don't do it for money. I just don't want to feel like a prostitute selling my body for a few meezily dollars. Althought all my clients end up leaving a few bucks which works out in my favour. If I don't ask for the money and they just give it to me anyway, that isn't hookin', right?

I approached the snack machine in just mini shorts and a loose tank top. My exposed skin caught the attention of many kids and adults in the room, but that wasn't the attention I wanted. Don't get me wrong, the attention felt good, it was just from the wrong kind of people.

_**BANG!**_

A hand had slammed against the snack machine, just inches away from my head. I recognized those bruised knuckles and slowly but sweetly turned around to smile at the large woman, who was towering over me.

"Quinn fucking Fabray, long time no see."

The woman spat in my face as she spoke, but I tried not to let it get to me. Her breath smelt of sushi and dohnuts. It wasn't the best combination.

"Hey Mercedes, you look," I gulped. "Good."

She smirked at me and then took a good squeeze of my ass. The pain was enormous, much like her hand. She pushed me up against her body and breathed in my face.

"I'll be seeing you next week baby."

She then loosened her grip and walked back towards the bathroom. I could almost feel a tear coming down, why the fuck was I crying?

I'm sick of being used, I was always sick of that. The fact that I'm actually shedding a few tears is insane. I think I've finally broken.

I made my way back to my room with a half broken twinkie. The bitches force against the snack machine made me drop the delicious treat in a panic.

I scabbed a cigarette from one of the guys living across from me. He was such a dork and didn't even try getting in with me. Although he was extremely sexy, I could honestly not be fucked wasting my time teaching Sam Evans how to fuck.

"Nice shorts," Sam was innocently smiling in his doorway. I could tell he was having trouble controlling the smirk that crept across his face.

"Nice lips, Angelina."

Sam frowned and covered his mouth with one hand while using the other one to slam his door shut.

I giggled to myself before lighting up my smoke. The inhalation of it is calming and it's all I needed. Well I needed Rachel aswell, but that bitch was probably getting in with some asshole at the club.

I miss the old days when Santana had first moved into town. Her, me and Rachel were always fucking around. That was until Santana met Brittany and fell for her instantly.

Santana's presense was no longer and everyday occurance so Rachel and I continued down the path of sexual desires and oh god it was good. The best.

I didn't expect anyone for the rest of the night, so I made some hot tea and sat watching the television. Nothing was on except for late night porn. And I had enough of sex for the week, I didn't need to watch some sluts on the screen make a story out of it.

After flicking through the limited channels I have on my television, I decided to have another smoke. I didn't want to have another one, but boredom got the better of me.

What the fuck was my life becoming? I'd repeat the same shit every night. Smoke, fuck, eat, smoke. Nothing was ever satisfying, because nothing was ever with Rachel anymore. She had given up on me, maybe for some special reason. A reason she didn't have the fucking guts to tell me.

The cold air felt comforting, it felt good to feel something. The past few weeks every fuck felt more and more dull.

Hours passed and I found myself almost falling asleep on the balcony. I hadn't even had a shower yet, and I felt dirty but all different kinds of dirty, and for all different reasons.

The steam from the hot water caused the room to be barely visible. I washed my self then grabbed my towel. I stopped, staring in the mirror at the scars I bared on my back from a few drunken men that wanted me spontaniously one night.

It wasn't like I hadn't expected something like that to happen, living in my town. Besides the way I dress when I walk the streets doesn't help.

But I would change and give up everything for Rachel. If only she gave a shit.

A knock on the door caused me to quickly stop staring at my scars and wrap the towel around me. If this was a client atleast it wouldn't take them long to get me naked.

Opening the door I was completely frozen. With the cold breeze coming in my room from the outside and the fact Rachel was standing in front of me. Everything became unsettling at that point.

I allowed her in and she walked towards the bed. I couldn't make eye contact with her so I ran over to close the balcony door. Suddenly the room felt a little more comfortable, but Rachel's presense still had my heart racing faster than normal.

"I haven't seen you in while," I smirked, trying to seem confident.

"I haven't had a reason to come." Rachel was now lying on my bed but it wasn't tempting for some reason.

I didn't want to rip her clothes off or take complete advantage of this situation. I think she knew that and was testing me.

So I sat a few metres away from her, shyly nodding at her reply.

"Why are you here now? Lookin' for a cheap fuck?" I laughed.

She furrowed her eyebrows and stared at me innocently. Then leaning back up she stared deep into my eyes and that's when I saw the real Rachel.

The Rachel that didn't go to clubs every other night, the one that stood up for herself and never let any man take control. She was so sexy in a unique way that I never realized before.

"It was never just a cheap fuck for me Quinn," She spoke softly.

I stared down at my fingers, not knowing what to say. I wasn't able to say anything because my breath had been taken away as she walked towards me and caught my gaze.

_She was wearing one of her sweaters, oh for fucks sake._

Before she reached my I stood up hoping to stand my ground incase she was about to make me feel weaker than I already felt.

Instead she pushed me forcefully back on the chair and shook her head.

"Don't touch me," I hissed. "Don't come here after so long, saying all of this lovey dovey meaningful crap."

"I want you," She whispered, now in shock.

"You can't have me!" I yelled back, flailing my arms in the air for emphasis. I walked to the other side of the room and crossed my arms, hoping she would just leave me alone.

She didn't. Instead she walked towards me hurridly trying to lace her fingers with mine.

"Those scars you think I never notice, well I do and every time we used to fuck I'd always kiss each and everyone of them and you never realized. I would never hurt you like that Quinn." She yelled.

I pushed her away and moved towards my bed.

"Yeah maybe not physically but emotionally, you've completely drained me, I can't be around you anymore!" I yelled back.

"Why? Give me one good reason?"

"Because I'm in love with you Rachel," My response left Rachel breathless. She was silent for so long I wondered if she had a heart attack.

I wish I had a heart attack at that moment so I wouldn't have to deal with all of this shit. These feelings, I had never felt before, the lonely nights that left me craving for her body against me.

"I can't do this, I can't do us. I'm in love with you and I can't be, I won't." I began sobbing and wished Rachel had approached me this time to comfort me.

Instead she just stood there with that innocent pout on her face and those big brown eyes that almost looked tearful.

We had never seen eachother cry, ever. We used to share so many moments, real moments that were worth keeping. After that I thought she had lost interest in me because she found out she wasn't the only girl I had been giving myself too.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my waist and Rachel turned me to face her. She tugged at both sides of my tank top, but not too hard.

"I give a shit Quinn, I really do care for you," She murmured. "Will you just lye here with me?"

I obliged and she took my hand. Whatever she was doing it was working, probably because it was Rachel and I loved the girl with every bone, vein, muscle inside of me.

"I'm falling," Rachel began, tracing her fingers up my arm. The sensation brought tingles to my skin. "For you," She finished, looking me dead in the eyes.

I breathed a sigh of a relief and took her hand in mine once again.

"I want you so badly Rachel, it's killing me."

"Please don't let anybody else touch you but me. I want everyone to know you're mine and that one day I want to leave this town and take you with me," Rachel whispered before grinning.

I couldn't help but smirk a little and soon smile aswell. This girl was pulling at my heart strings and I coulnd't help but fall harder for her.

"We can't fuck," I muttered. Rachel looked at me confused but then nodded, which let me know that she would give up anything she wanted for me aswell.

I smirked and leaned into her lips. We didn't make contact but we felt eachothers slow breaths against our lips.

"But we can make sweet, never ending love."

Rachel grinned at this and squeezed my waist, pulling me into her. She planted a lingering kiss against my lips. The contact was so fast I let out a small moan causing her to smirk.

"Come here." She pulled me ontop of her and I knew that this night would be better than any other.

When my body was against Santana it didn't feel like we moulded together at all, but with Rachel our bodies just fit.

Before I knew it our clothes had come off and I was thrusting fast against her hips. Her knees buckled and her arms stiffened up.

Every other time I made someone cum I wasn't ready to make it a kodak moment and savour it. But this, this moment, I wanted to live in forever.

I wanted to make Rachel feel the most amazing sensation through her body.

I knew I had succeeded when she screamed my name at the top of her lungs.

She tugged at my golden locks as I bobbed my head in between her burning thighs. Rachel then brought my head up towards her and I licked my lips, teasing the girl.

All of a sudden we heard two gun shots. I stared out the window but didn't move. Rachel also made an attempt to twist her head and stare out into the dark night.

"Typical Chicago," She muttered.

I smirked back at her and pushed my hair back off my face.

"You're sexy." Rachel's voice had the husky sensual tone to it.

"Sorry I can't hear you over some bitch screaming my name," I whispered back sarcastically.

She pushed at my bare chest and I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"You and me baby," She replied, smiling softly at me.

"You and me," I replied, before tracing my tongue up her chin against her lips.

In this night, at this very moment, people were dying, someone was dancing in the rain and there were couples taking a romantic walk under the stars. I couldn't have thought of a better place to be, as the love of my life lay beneathe me, staring intensly into my soul. I didn't want to leave any part of her skin untouched because just as I belonged to her, she belonged to me.


End file.
